


Red and Green

by chromemarlboro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromemarlboro/pseuds/chromemarlboro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Gryffindor is very different to being in Slytherin</p><p>(previously clockworkcatears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Being in Gryffindor was winning the house cup. Brazen reds and gleaming golds. Firewhisky being passed around and fireworks over their heads. It was also hot chocolate on Christmas. The scent of cinnamon and spiced apple. The brilliant scarlet of her lips and her dress. It was family huddled around the fire, arms around each other. The warm, fuzzy feeling of butterbeer. Woollen sweaters and fluffy socks. The crackled of the fire as you tell a story. Being in Gryffindor is being brave when you’re scared, helping others and conquering fears. The smoke of a cigarette. The elation in carving pumpkins. The smell of burning wood. Punching a bully in the face and demanding what they said and _I dare you to say it again._

Harry Potter never took it for granted. Finally belonging somewhere. Having the two most selfless, amazing people as his best friends. Being surrounded by people he cared about and people who cared about him. Getting to go to Ron Weasley’s at Christmas. Studying with Hermione Granger in the library late and throwing paper at each other. Being a Gryffindor meant he could be himself.

-

Being in Slytherin was beating your friend in chess. The sharp green glow of lanterns. The crunch of silvery snow under your boots and the scent of pine trees. Minty chocolate at Christmas. The warmth that spreads from your head to your toes after a lingering kiss. Expensive cologne and silken clothing. The smell of a new book. Quick retorts and dry sarcasm. Diamonds in her ears and pearls at her neck. Fine wine and costly decor. Crystal glasses and champagne. Being in Slytherin is being ambitious and yearning for only the best. Being traditional. The regality of family and velvet beds. Following in footsteps and the family business. Loyalty and close-knit friends. Crisp white roses and tears of the one you thought loved you. The _why did you do it?_ and echoing footsteps.

Draco Malfoy took being in Slytherin for granted. It was fated. His whole family had been Slytherins for generations and he wasn’t going to ruin that. Being surrounded by people he could never truly call friends. Girls like Pansy Parkinson trying to hook up. Guys like Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe never thinking for themselves. Only following orders to try and keep yourself and your family alive. Being a Slytherin meant he could never be himself.

-

Being with Harry Potter gave Draco Malfoy’s life colour and vibrance. Made him think that maybe he could do what he wanted to do. Maybe he could live his own life. Without the presence of a war breathing down their necks anymore, he could finally live his life the way he wanted to. Christmases warm and spirits high. Not just the formality of a tree, but actually getting to decorate it because he wanted to. Tight hugs when lonely and love when needing it most. Being himself and being happy without being scared.

-

Being with Draco Malfoy gave Harry Potter’s life dimension and meaning. Made him think there was more than just happiness and warmth. Learning what others went through, learning how to help those who needed help the most. Christmases diverse and full of secret touches and glances. Meaning being brought to his life, lessons being learned. A taste of the high life, the exhilaration of being with the one you love. Stripping away stereotypes and first impressions. Being himself but happier and understanding at last.


End file.
